halofandomcom-20200222-history
Talk:Exodus
Sgt Stacker? I assume that is Stacker talking over the com at the beginning of the level, but how would he have gone from evacuating civilians to escaping on the Pillar of Autumn? Sgt. j-man 19:35, September 25, 2010 (UTC) Sgt. Stacker wasn't on the Pillar of Autumn at that time. I don't know if you've beaten the complete campaign of Halo: Reach, but the Pillar of Autumn appears at the 9th level of the Campaign. By the time Sgt. Stacker was in New Alexandria, the Pillar of Autumn was probably still docked in the shipyard. Rezo 'Scratoqee (http://halo.wikia.com/wiki/User_talk:YoungrubbyTalk) 20:43, January 16, 2011 (UTC) Inexplicable survival So how exactly does Six survive the fall from space, an exploding, crashing Covenant super-carrier and a Slip-space rupture that caused half the super-carrier to disappear?ORIONRising 10:23, September 20, 2010 (UTC) :Pay attention to the Reentry Unit.- 5əb'7aŋk(7alk) 10:28, September 20, 2010 (UTC) :Oh right. Didn't think it would work from space though ORIONRising 23:11, September 20, 2010 (UTC) ::Plus, let's not forget, the Master Chief did a similar stunt... twice, and while each instance was slightly different (Exploding Carrier onto In Amber Clad and the Dreadnaught onto earth's surface behind a piece of metal), the same principle still stands. XRoadToDawnX 00:06, September 24, 2010 (UTC) ::Did the Master Chief have a Reentry Unit? I'm not sure. Rezo 'Scratoqee (Talk) 20:45, January 16, 2011 (UTC) :: ::When he fell on to the IAC, it was all free fall. But remember, it was in space so I am not sure how much damage he would take due to the lack of gravity. What I disliked is how Bungie didn't have any character mention the reentry unit and it somehow magically appeared onto Noble 6. Plus it is hard to believe a little backpack thing was able to save his life during reentry while "bumblebees" in Halo 1 struggled to stay together during reentry. Darb 013 01:16, June 15, 2011 (UTC) :::The Reentry Unit is mentioned for a moment if you listen closely when Jorge leaves the Sabre. Nor did we get a close look at the thing post-drop, so there may have been some parachute or something of similar purpose in there. Plus the Bumblebees probably weren't in the best of shape at that time, based off the ONE we see have problems. And don't forget, Noble Six is a Spartan; able to take things normal people can't, and even still he/she did not land unscathed. Karl-591 01:29, June 15, 2011 (UTC) ::: :::True but that is for less then 2 seconds and I doubt many could understand what the saber onboard computer was saying. I wish they just would have explained how it worked instead of seemilngly downplaying it. And also, many bumblebees did not make it, I remember seeing other ones that were filled with bodies from a hard reentry. I think bungie could have done more, espessally because Noble 6 is able to walk for 7 days to New Alexandria after landing. Darb 013 01:46, June 15, 2011 (UTC) Name reference? So i was thinking is Bungie referencing the exodus of the Israelites from Egypt with the name exodus or does it just have to do with noble six helping evac civilians in the area. thought?Admiralmorris 22:00, September 20, 2010 (UTC) :You're thinking too much. It's the latter.- 5əb'7aŋk(7alk) 22:03, September 20, 2010 (UTC) ::I figured that i just thought i should point it outAdmiralmorris 22:04, September 20, 2010 (UTC) ::Also i noticed that section in the trivia about the explosion happening before the plasma hits and it's not true ::i have played it several times and that never happensAdmiralmorris 22:06, September 20, 2010 (UTC) :::Actually, it did. Also, "Those with acute vision can see that the explosion occurs before the plasma hits the ship" - Legendary Commentary. Either you skipped a frame or you need that eye checked out. :| - 5əb'7aŋk(7alk) 22:14, September 20, 2010 (UTC) ::: :::I will have to check that out again i am not saying i don't believe it i am just saying i don't see itAdmiralmorris 22:16, September 20, 2010 (UTC) COD Trivia There has been a piece of trivia that goes along the lines of "*There is a level in Call of Duty: Modern Warfare 2 that shares the same name and similar plot to this mission." and it keeps being removed. I can't see any reason for this can someone explain.DanielM4712 17:17, September 24, 2010 (UTC) :It's not something really relevant, from what I can figure. I checked and while they both have the same name, the points of the levels are exactly alike. Plenty of games use similar plot points and such. In the end, it has no real impact on the article's quality as a whole. At least, that's what I can figure. I would ask Spirit-Of-Halo as to why, since he did it himself. His reason may be more solid. XRoadToDawnX 20:07, September 24, 2010 (UTC) :The relevance thing is what i thought was the problem, it's sort of the definition of the world trivia "matters or things that are very unimportant" but i see the fact about many games sharing ideas, thanks DanielM4712 23:13, September 24, 2010 (UTC) : : : : : ONI Logo Right after your first encounter with the skirmishers in this level if you look at the window pane to your right there is an ONI pyramid painted on it. Does any one know why? does the logo also represent another organization? Darb 013 21:48, September 25, 2010 (UTC) Final Protective Fire What exactly is Kilo-40/Stacker calling in when he requests the FPF strike? When I first played the level, I thought it was the MAC turret, but it's clearly not that since it can't bring down the Corvette. The reason I'm asking is because whatever it is, it makes the whole building shake and creak. Captain Baird Comm-Link'' '' 03:40, September 30, 2010 (UTC) :Artillery support. Final protective fire is used to call in artillery or heavy machinegun support against enemy forces close to friendly positions, hence why the building shakes - because it's hitting so close to your position. I do consider it odd though that three missile batteries can do some major damage to it, punching through shields and setting fire to parts of the hull, yet long-range, probably railgun or coilgun fired artillery, can't? -- Specops306 Autocrat Qur'a 'Morhek 05:12, September 30, 2010 (UTC) I think it's odd too. Often times Corvettes in Halo:Reach seem to behave as though they have no shields even though common sense says they obviously should. Whatever the reason, I'm sure it's just for gameplay. [[User:Tuckerscreator|''Tuckerscreator]](stalk) 05:17, September 30, 2010 (UTC) :How exactly do two layers of heavy artillery fire not bring down the corvette when six small missiles are enough to bring it crashing down on New Alexandria? ' / / STRYKER' [ COM | | | AAU/HUM ] 19:13, October 2, 2010 (UTC) ::EMP-headed missiles, perhaps? (Specops will know what I'm talking about :-)) It could be that the missiles only targeted the corvette's weapons systems to make room for the transports.--The All-knowing Sith'ari 22:30, October 2, 2010 (UTC) :::Oh, so they're stealing Anubis now?! Good god, I'll have to sick SHOGUN and co. on Bungie and 343i soon! -- Specops306 Autocrat Qur'a 'Morhek 20:24, October 3, 2010 (UTC) ::::I was under the impression that corvettes didn't have shields. I mean, it's pretty clear that they don't; as for ''why they don't is a different question. - [[User:Halo-343|'Halo-343']] [[User talk:Halo-343|(Talk)]] 20:44, October 3, 2010 (UTC) If you listen closely to the sound effect of the FPF strike when the building shakes, you can hear the Onager's firing sound. I'm not suggesting it's definitely the Onager, but it does suggest that it's something magnetically-accelerated. Either that, or Bungie just recycled the sounds. Well anyway, food for thought. ---dky 21:02, October 3, 2010 (UTC) :Same thing happens with the Corvette in Solace. The Savannah just doesn't want to use its MAC against it, which wouldn't be a problem if it still had its shield. Same thing for why you can still destroy the thrusters for some reason.[[User:Tuckerscreator|''Tuckerscreator]](stalk) 21:21, October 3, 2010 (UTC) Time Lapse From gameplay perspective, this should follow behind LNoS pretty closely, right? Does anyone have any idea why it takes Noble Six seven days to get to the city from orbit? What is he doing down there, exactly? Spartan 501 22:55, October 9, 2010 (UTC) :Probably walking. He landed in a random location, it would take some time to find any major location, considering how forested and mountainous Reach still is.[[User:Tuckerscreator|Tuckerscreator]](stalk) 23:12, October 9, 2010 (UTC) :Yeah i always imagined that he spend a very long time travelling. I mean, he was in a snowy and mountainous region before he got near New Alexandria. If one pays attention, he is missing one bullet from his pistol upon the start of the level. I always imagined that he needed that one bullet to kill something for food. I mean, a SPARTAN hunting is overkill, especially when combined with how strong that pistol is. It wouldn't be too farfetched that along the way he killed a moa or some other fauna we don't see and got some food from it. Hell, the storage capacity for the armor is seemingly endless (anyone who has seen "The Package" knows what i'm talking about), its less than farfetched that the armor is fitted with emergency equipment to cook in the field (especially since it could easily be collapsable to a VERY small size when one considers how compact modern day camping shit can get). Mrbear420 06:14, October 19, 2011 (UTC) Missing Half the level is missing under the transcript. It goes up to when six meets the bullfrogs then cuts off up until six meets Duvall i believe. It's updated already. Rezo 'Scratoqee (http://halo.wikia.com/wiki/User_talk:YoungrubbyTalk) 20:49, January 16, 2011 (UTC) Rest Room soft kill zone To the right of the male restrooms near the beginning of the level there is a soft kill zone. Merely jumping up in this little dead-end area repeatedly can cause the player to die. It's obviously a bug, but I wasn't sure if it was too trivial or not to bother posting under "Glitches"? Probably is. -- 05:44, October 12, 2010 (UTC) Einstein quote ''The title of the third chapter ("I Should Have Become a Watchmaker") is part of a famous quote by Albert Einstein. The whole quote references the rise of the atomic age and the dangers it has raised thanks to the failures of human thought, hence Einstein is regretting his contribution to nuclear physics, a contribution that would not have been made had he only been a watchmaker. Ummm, no https://en.wikiquote.org/wiki/Albert_Einstein#Misattributed --'TeshiKennedy' (talk| ) 19:02, September 19, 2012 (UTC)